


Hachiko

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking that you remind me of Hachiko." Kyungsoo said softly as he regarded his gentle giant with loving eyes. Cheekily, Chanyeol flashed his boyfriend the usual bright, toothy smile. "Of course!" The gentle giant chirped, “I will be your Hachiko!” / Fluffy and painful heartache kind of love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hachiko

# 

"Do you know the story of Hachiko?"  
  
"The dog that waited for his owner at the train station until he died?"  
  
"Yah, that one." Kyungsoo nodded.  
  
"It's so sad!" Chanyeol whined cutely, "why are you asking me this? You're making me sad!"  
  
Rolling his eyes but could not keep the smile off of his face, Kyungsoo said softly as he regarded his gentle giant with loving eyes.  
  
"I was thinking that you remind me of Hachiko."  
  
Puzzled by the other's comment, Chanyeol tiled his head side way like a lost puppy and Kyungsoo laughed at his cuteness. Patting his boyfriend playfully on the head, Kyungsoo giggled more as Chanyeol eagerly responded to his touches, nuzzling excitedly against his hand and snuggling their bodies closer together.  
  
"You're very loyal and very handsome," the shorter boy said, affection and adoration in his soft voice, "I bet you'd always wait around for me too, like Hachiko."  
  
"Of course!" The gentle giant chirped, “I will be your Hachiko!”  
  
Cheekily, Chanyeol flashed his boyfriend the usual bright, toothy smile. Leaning in until their foreheads pressed together and until there was only the reflection of their happy selves in each other's eyes, they shared a kiss sweeter than honey.  
  
Kyungsoo never thought Chanyeol would take his words so seriously.   
  
It happened on a rainy afternoon and like many unfortunate events in this world, it was an accident. When Chanyeol heard the news, he froze. Then, he blinked blankly at the drops of water outside the window, falling from the sky like pearls on a broken string. He thought he'd scream, cry, break down and curse the world for its horrible sense of humour; but in reality, silence swallowed him whole and despair tore a void in his heart. It was only at Kyungsoo's funeral, when he had the last look at his boyfriend’s lifeless body, did a single tear slide down his colourless cheek. Still, he uttered no words.  
  
Since then, Chanyeol woke up every day at 8:30A.M.. He'd mumble 'good morning' and stumble into the washroom while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Brush up, eat breakfast, he would leave the house with a whisper of ‘I’m off’ and shut the door softly, as if afraid of waking someone still in slumber. Every night, he'd return home to cook dinner. Kimchi spaghetti was his best dish and takoyaki was his favourite appetizer. He'd then set the table for two and eat the meal for one. Leisurely and animatedly, he would retell the happenings of his days to the empty seat on the other side.  
  
"Baek and Jongdae are going to spend the weekend here again, something about a movie marathon," he said as he chewed on a piece of octopus from the takoyaki, "Jongin and Tao keep insisting I get a dog. This place is too quiet, they keep saying."

Sometimes there was the pitter-patter of rainfall accompanying his monologues; sometimes there were only the low hums of the appliances in the house.  
  
"Suho hyung and Sehun want me to go on a trip with them, but I think I’d rather not,” he smiled as he stared at the spaghetti tangled in his fork, “Yixing hyung gave me some plants. He said they’d help.”

The ticking of the clock echoed loudly in the apartment and Chanyeol gazed at the empty chair in front with a blank face.

“Xiumin hyung said it was alright to cry.”

But instead, a sad smile slowly bloomed on his face and he fell into silence. Outside it was raining again.

After taking a shower and watering the plants, Chanyeol would lie on the left side of the bed. Sometimes he read, other times he watched a show. When sleep finally found him, he’d turn off the light and lie back flat under the cover. In the dark, he’d bid his good night and almost inaudibly, he’d also whisper ‘I’m still waiting’. Like a requiem for dreams, his words lingered.   

For fifty years, Chayeol woke up every morning at 8:30. He went to work at the same place and lived in the same apartment. Every evening, he’d return home and cook dinner. He’d set the table for two and eat the meal for one while he reflected on the happenings of his ordinary day to day. When the night descended, he’d climb into the left side of the same bed and say the same good night. Every day and every night, Chanyeol lived his life and waited.

_‘I was thinking that you reminded me of Hachiko.’_

It was another rainy afternoon. Chanyeol sat by the window and watched as drops of water dripped from leaves to the floor. Silver tresses replaced dark locks and life made its mark on the old man’s face in the forms of wrinkles shallow and deep. Clasping his trembling hands together, Chanyeol listened to the acoustic sound of raindrops and let exhaustion wash over his frail body. He wished he could wait another day longer, but time was no longer waiting for him. As his eye lids became heavier, Chanyeol heard the faint click of the front door. The warmth of sunlight spilt into the apartment, chasing away the gloomy coldness of the rain.

“I’m home!” Kyungsoo’s voice called from the door, “Chanyeol, are you home?”

The old man smiled and shut his eyes.  

“I’m here, I’m here! Where did you go, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol answered as he ran towards the light. Still the same toothy grin and the same playful glint in his eyes, the gentle young man enveloped his shorter boyfriend in a bear hug.

“You were gone for so long,” he mumbled into the other’s soft hair, “it was so hard waiting for you.”

Kyungsoo smiled warmly and tightened his arms around Chanyeol. “Idiot,” he breathed into his gentle giant’s neck. In the warm sunlight, the two young man giggled as their foreheads pressed against each other affectionately. Slowly, they leaned in and shared a kiss.

The old man could taste the sweetness of honey. A single tear slid down his cheek and he let out his last breath.

“Thanks for waiting.”

“Of course, I am your Hachiko after all.”

 

**FIN.**


End file.
